White Dragons
Organization created by the woman known as Silhouette shortly after she broke from Kienan Ademetria. In the years since she brought the group together, the White Dragons have grown from an informal network of agents who shared information and ferried people who wanted to escape a life in the Syndicates, their mandate has recently expanded into deliberately closing down and sabotaging the operations of Syndicates and sabotaging efforts to plunder ancient technology (Silhouette's motives for this are as yet unrevealed) Possessing no official legal sanction by any government, the White Dragons are a law unto themselves, essentially an anti-Syndicate. The backbone of the White Dragons is Silhouette herself, who maintains her role as leader and occasional field agent. She is assisted by a group of elite agents--her "Regulars," as she calls them. Few of the agents have been revealed, but it is known that the Rigellian known as Ronah is one, as was Lewis Sinclaire. Recently, Rebel, Bombshell, Zed, Caetano, and Reyga Cortes have joined the White Dragons as well. For the first year of its existence, the White Dragons worked in secret, until Kienan Ademetria was sent to Nereus colony to eliminate a potential informant. In doing so, he clashed with Sinclaire for the first time, beginning an ongoing rivalry between the assassin and the swordmaster that would not be resolved for many years. Kienan also discovered that Silhouette survived his gunshot and had escaped to create the White Dragons. Curiously, Kienan took no immediate action to dismantle their nascent organization, deciding instead to use his influence to be the person assigned to all White Dragon activity. Whether this was intended to protect Silhouette or choose his moment to deal with them is unknown. As the White Dragons grew in size and reputation, Silhouette realized that they would require a mobile base of operations to keep one step ahead of their enemies. While the organization was well-protected--indeed, its informality was its greatest strength, with each cell insulated above and below, preventing one captured operative from giving everything away. This led her to Meridius Soldato, head of the Olympus Corporation and Captain of his private army, the Olympus Vanguard. Silhouette's plan was to commission his firm to build her a large capital ship with various custom modifications. While Soldato agreed to build the ship, there were consequences--Silhouette began a romantic relationship with Soldato, Sinclaire would leave the White Dragons. Armed with their new ship, the White Angel, the White Dragons expanded their manpower, and began to stage more ambitious strikes against Syndicate targets, occasionally backed up by Soldato's ever-expanding Vanguard, most especially in a notable engagement against the Pirate Clans. In addition, Silhouette would enact her most ambitious operation yet, when she journeyed into Rigellian space to destroy a potentially dangerous organic starship the Imperial Intelligence Agency Black Lens had discovered. While she was ultimately unsuccessful in destroying the ship, she did succeed in garnering the notice of the commander of the project, Count Heinrich Straeger, who would spend the next several years investigating the White Dragons and Silhouette herself. A notable operation of the White Dragons was in foiling the transfer of a gross of Jade Tiger robots from Dust's colony to Kuran during the conspiracy to overthrow the leader of the Blue Dragon Syndicate's Kuran Branch. While the commander of the operation was able to escape and proceeded to Kuran, the destruction of her robotic army forced them to significantly alter their strategy, perhaps preventing the conspiracy from turning into a colony-wide bloodbath. At present, the White Dragons continue their campaign against the Syndicates, which have grown more effective as the leadership vacuum in the Syndicates and Earth's militarization of the Frontier has the criminal organizations on the run. They also continue their investigations of galactic governments' black projects, resolved that they will do whatever it takes to battle evil in all its forms wherever it manifests. The story is ongoing. Category:Organizations in the GUNMETAL BLACK Universe Category:White Dragons